FIG. 3 shows a perspective view of a conventional, transmissive liquid crystal display apparatus 100 as seen from behind. Note that FIG. 3 does not show an outer housing of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100. In this figure, a lamp unit 24 to be used as a backlight is inserted (mounted) in an inner space extending along one side end 100a of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100. FIG. 5 shows a schematic cross-sectional view (taken along the line A-A) of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100, with the liquid crystal display apparatus 100 cut along a plane perpendicular to the side end 100a. 
This cross-sectional view structure includes (i) a backlight unit 20 serving as an illumination device and (ii) a liquid crystal panel 25. The backlight unit 20 is provided in a back surface side of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100, while the liquid crystal panel 25 is provided in a front surface side of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100. The backlight unit 20 includes the lamp unit 24, a light guide plate 21, a reflective plate 22, and a prism sheet 23. The lamp unit 24 includes two cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41 as a light source. FIG. 5 shows the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41, with the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41 cut in a direction perpendicular to their tube axes. The number of such cold cathode fluorescent lamps may be any number other than two. Note that the cross-sectional view does not show a resin case, a back cover, or the like of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100.
In addition to the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41, the lamp unit 24 includes (i) holding assemblies (not illustrated in FIG. 5) for holding both ends of each of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41 and (ii) a reflective member 42 provided around the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41. The reflective member 42 reflects light emitted by the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41, so as to guide the light toward the light guide plate 21. The emitted light enters the light guide plate 21 through a lateral side, travels forward within the light guide plate 21 with repetitive reflections, then exits the light guide plate 21 toward the prism sheet 23. The light leaking from a side of the light guide plate 21 opposite to the prism sheet 23 is reflected by the reflective plate 22 toward the prism sheet 23. The light having entered the prism sheet 23 is reflected and refracted within the prism sheet 23 to be directed toward the liquid crystal panel 25. In this manner, the light having exited the prism sheet 23 enters the liquid crystal panel 25 as illumination light.
As shown in a dotted circle of FIG. 3, the lamp unit 24 is arranged so as to be able to be inserted into and removed from the liquid crystal display apparatus 100 through an insertion opening 100b along an arrow. The arrow is parallel to the tube axis of each of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41. FIG. 4 shows an enlarged view of the part encircled by the dotted circle. As shown in FIG. 4, the lamp unit 24 includes, on its end that is located in the insertion opening 100b when the lamp unit 24 is inserted, a planar conductive section 43 provided by directly extending a layer structure of the reflective member 42. The conductive section 43 is parallel to a back surface of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100 when the lamp unit 24 is inserted. The conductive section 43 includes a screw hole 43a passing through the conductive section 43 perpendicularly to a layer surface of the conductive section 43. Further, the liquid crystal display apparatus 100 includes, on its back surface, a back cover 51 made of a sheet metal. The back cover 51 includes a fastening section 52, provided in the vicinity of the insertion opening 100b and shaped into a plane parallel to the back surface of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100, which extends from the back cover 51. The fastening section 52 includes a screw hole 52a passing through the fastening section 52 perpendicularly to a surface of the fastening section 52. When the lamp unit 24 is inserted, the conductive section 43 and the fastening section 52 are overlapped with each other such that the fastening section 52 faces the back surface side of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100. In this manner, the screw hole 43a and the screw hole 52a are aligned with each other. Therefore, the conductive section 43 and the fastening section 52 are coupled to each other by inserting a screw 101 into the screw holes 43a and 52a (see FIG. 3). The screw 101 causes a conductor part of the lamp unit 24 to be grounded to the back cover 51 through the conductive section 43 and the fastening section 52, thereby preventing a noise breakout and electrostatic accumulation in the lamp unit 24.
Next, FIG. 6 shows a perspective view of an overall structure of the lamp unit 24. Schematically, the lamp unit 24 is a unit structured such that each member is supported by a resin holder 44 extending along the tube axis of each of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41. As described in FIG. 5, both ends of each of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41 are held by the holding assemblies 40. The holding assemblies 40 are made, for example, of rubber. The lamp unit may also be structured such that the cold cathode fluorescent lamps are held by ends of lead wires without use of the resin holder. The resin holder 44 holds the reflective member 42 of the lamp unit 24 on its inner surface. Also, the resin holder 44 covers an outer side of the lamp unit 24 along the tube axis of the lamp unit 24, and includes the holding assemblies 40 on its inner side. As shown in FIG. 5, the reflective member 42 has a square U-shaped cross-section surface when cut along a plane perpendicular to the tube axis, and includes an open side 42a on a light emission side (i.e., the side indicated by an arrow in FIG. 6) of the lamp unit 24. It should be noted that the cross-section surface may have a letter U shape, a shape forming a part of a polygon, or the like. The resin holder 44 further includes wiring 45 through which the lamp unit 24 is connected to a power feeding section for feeding power to the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41. The wiring 45 includes, on its ends, two connectors 45a to be connected to the power feeding section, which is not illustrated. The conductive section 43 is formed by directly extending the layer structure of the reflective member 42 from (i) one end of a square U-shape of a part of the reflective member 42 that is closest to the power feeding section for feeding power to the lamp unit 24 toward (ii) the light emission side of the lamp unit 24.
FIG. 7 shows a cross-sectional view of the conductive section 43 taken along the line B-B. The line B-B is perpendicular to the tube axis of each of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41, and passes through the screw hole 43a. 
The resin holder 44 has a letter L-shaped cross-section surface, and a square U-shaped portion of the reflective member 42 is held on an inner surface of the letter L-shaped portion. A plane including the two tube axes of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41 is supposed to be parallel to a planar surface 44a whose cross-section surface corresponds to one side of the letter L-shaped cross-section surface. The open side 42a, which is an opening of the square U-shaped portion, opens toward a direction perpendicular to the planar surface 44a and opposite to the planar surface 44a. The resin holder is not limited to the above shape, and may be provided in any shape, such as a shape of a plate whose cross-section surface corresponds to one side of the letter L-shaped cross-section surface.
The reflective member 42 includes a stack of a sheet metal 421 and a reflective layer 422. The sheet metal 421 constitutes an outer layer of the reflective member 42, and is formed with use of stainless steel, aluminum, brass, or the like. The reflective layer 422 constitutes an inner layer of the reflective member 42, and is formed with use of silver, white PET (polyethylene terephthalate), or the like. The sheet metal 421 serves as a holding member for holding the reflective layer 422. At least a part of light emitted by the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 41 is reflected by the reflective layer 422 of the reflective member 42, and then emitted from the lamp unit 24 through the open side 42a. Since the conductive section 43 is formed by directly extending the layer structure of the reflective member 42, the conductive section 43 includes the stack of the sheet metal 421 and the reflective layer 422 in the same manner as the reflective member 42. The fastening section 52, the conductive section 43, and a resin case 102 are fastened to one another by inserting the conductive section 43 between the fastening section 52 and the resin case 102, aligning the screw hole 52a of the fastening section 52, the screw hole 43a of the conductive section 43, and a screw hole 102a of the resin case 102 with one another, and then inserting the screw 101 into the aligned holes from the side of the fastening section 52. In this manner, the fastening section 52 makes contact with the sheet metal 421, and the resin case 102 makes contact with the reflective layer 422 of the conductive section 43. Further, conductor parts that make contact with the screw 101 are conductive with each other.
FIG. 8 shows the layer structure of the reflective member 42 and the conductive section 43 in more detail.
The sheet metal 421 and the reflective layer 422 are bonded to each other with an adhesive 423. On top of the reflective layer 422, an inorganic layer 424 and an inorganic layer 425 are stacked in this order; however, these inorganic layers do not necessarily exist.
Further, each of Patent Literatures 1 to 3 discloses a conventional structure in which a conductive part of a lamp unit is coupled to a metal frame of a device with a screw.